Mingle
by Childish Sadism
Summary: Sometimes, life seems to give you everything you need, until it realizes it was a mistake. Then you are left with nothing, nothing but the never ending search for your own happiness. USUK. OMEGAVERSE.


All I wanted to write was the porn, all I wanted to write was the omegaverse heat and crap and stuff! and I ended up writing ALL OF THIS FOR NO GOD DAMN REASON! This has to be the most frustrating fic I ever wrote in MY LIFE! I don't even know half of the crap that has to do with the omegaverse, I was just like, HEY! WHY NOT! I LIKE SLUTTY ENGLAND, AND THIS ONE HAS HIM IN HEAT! Both things which I enjoy in my England!

Warnings: My damn grammar. Porn, I DON'T KNOW! I GUESS SEXISM, WHO CARES!

* * *

"_Arthuur! Hold up, you are too fast!" The sunny blond stopped running, his hands leaning over his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He was supposed to be able to keep up with Arthur, but the other was just too fast, tag just wasn't fair when it was obvious that Alfred was never going to be able to touch him._

"_You are this slow because you keep eating too many sweets after dinner." _

_Alfred looked up from the ground and stared at the pair of emerald eyes smiling at him. He huffed and lightly pushed on the smaller boy. He was offended of course, he wasn't a fatty, he just really enjoyed eating junk food._

"_Shut up, we weigh almost the same you jerk!" Alfred shrugged his shoulders and watched as the other walked over to one of the big trees and started to climb it. "We are not supposed to do that, we are going to get in trouble!"_

"_No, you are going to get in trouble, my family won't care." Arthur chuckled as he climbed up to one of the thick branches and sat there, his legs swinging back and forth. _

"_Dude, you can fall and like break your head or something!" Alfred shook his head and sat on the ground, looking up at the sandy blond._

"_No, I won't. I know what I can do and cannot do, you are just lame." Arthur chuckled and then swung his body around on the branch until he was hanging upside down. _

"_You are a jerk." Alfred mumbled quietly and then sighed quietly. "It sucks being scared all the time, my family is always worried about me. They think I'm going to end up being an omega, we haven't had one in our family for a lot of generations...they don't want one." _

"_Neither has mine, that's why they always have arranged marriages..." Arthur chuckled quietly, looking down at Alfred with an amused smile. "Don't worry, if you turn out to be an omega, I can make you my wife."_

"_Don't say things like that! You are going to jinx me!" Alfred whined, pulling his legs close to his chest. He was truly scared. _

"_I mean it. You are too cute Alfred." Arthur laughed quietly and Alfred felt himself smiling._

"_Long as we stick together, I guess I wouldn't mind it." Alfred nodded slowly and looked up at the other as Arthur smiled down at him. _

* * *

Arthur wasn't sure how long he had been staring at the ceiling and he also wasn't sure when exactly he woke up. All he knew was that the memory of his dream was still lingering in his subconscious, well, it was more of a memory than an actual dream. He sighed and slowly turned to his side, burring his face against his pillow.

He could hear footsteps down the hall and he knew who it was, not a minute later three maids walked in. One of them went straight for the curtains to open them up, allowing the sunlight to shine through. Another one went to his closet and got some clothes out, while the last one was getting his bath ready. The teen curled up under the blankets until the maid near the window gently pet his hair.

"Time to wake up Arthur, you don't want to be late for school." She smiled at him and then Arthur had no other option but to stand up and get ready. He went to the bathroom and stood there, as his maid undid the Pjs and then undressed him before the teen stepped into the bathtub and sank his body in there. He was still tired, more so than usual. He truly did not want to go to school, not ever again.

Arthur stared idly at the water as one of the maids gently washed his hair and his back. He could feel his hands twitching, and before he knew it, he was shoving the maid away. "I can do it myself." He hissed quietly and the maid just sighed and shook her head. Not this again. The sandy blond ignored her stare and finished his bath before getting dressed on his own, one of the maids fixed the tie of his uniform and the waistcoat before smiling and helping him fix his hair, except Arthur didn't allow that to happen. The teen picked up his backpack and left his bedroom, not glancing back once.

Arthur could hear his family already bickering downstairs, but that was normal in a family with all males with the exception of his mother. A family of all alpha males, well, almost all of them. Arthur took his usual seat and waited for one of the maids to bring his plate. His oldest sibling, Scott was sitting next to him, reading the news paper, he was in his third year of college and was going to take his father's place in their company once he died. The next in line was Thomas, he was in his second year of college, and was extremely smart, he had the same red hair than as but he kept it shoulder length. Louis and Eddie were next, the twins had blond hair and brown eyes, they were complete opposites of each other, one was quiet and reserved while the other was obnoxious and pushy. Arthur disliked both, he was the youngest of the bunch too, and that was not the worst part.

The maid brought his food and Arthur quietly started eating. Thomas was idly chatting with Scott, telling him about how he was probably going to graduate one year earlier. Scott wasn't paying much attention, he was reading the newspaper and eating his scrambled eggs, he was too uncaring and the perfect example of an alpha male. Arthur probably hated him the most.

The teen continue to eat his food, ignoring the bunch until he felt an arm dropping over his shoulders. He looked up and glared at the red head but Scott just kept reading his newspaper. "I heard you had issues with the maids this morning, why was that?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, and took another bite of his breakfast. "I believe I am capable of washing and scrubbing my own back." He nodded slowly and narrowed his eyes when he heard his brother chuckling.

"You are right..." Scott nodded slowly and then put his newspaper down, one of his fingers lazily tracing over Arthur's hand before he leaned in to whisper on his ear. "But we wouldn't want to ruin your hands by making you do work...only thing they are going to be good for is stroking a dick, so we have to make sure they are as soft as they possibly can be." The red head snickered quietly.

Arthur didn't have the time to stop himself before he knew what he was doing, he was grabbing his plate and smashing it against the side of Scott's head. He growled and watched as the other fell to the floor, holding his head. The teen grabbed one of the broken, ceramic pieces and sat on top of his brother, ready to stab the other before any of his siblings could do anything, that was until he made the mistake to meet the others eyes. Arthur froze in place, staring at the dark green eyes that were wide but dangerously staring at him. Scott slowly narrowed his eyes and glared at him, his presence heating up the room and paralyzing the younger male. The smell he was letting off was dangerous, weakening Arthur's senses until he let go of his weapon and pulled away.

Scott smirked, that smug smirk of his that only made Arthur glare and want to punch him again. The red head leaned in, putting his hands on the table and cornering the other. "You might have been a late bloomer Arthur, and we raised you as an alpha because of that. But you know pretty damn well that is not the case anymore. If you pull anything like this again, I swear I'm going to make sure you end up as the whore of an old man that is going to drug you up so you are in heat every single day of your fucking, miserable and useless omega life."

The red head leaned in, narrowing his eyes dangerous before smirking. "Know your place you little bitch, you have no chance at being anybody anymore, not in his family..." He leaned in again, pressing his cheek against Arthur's with a low chuckle. "You are not the heir anymore, I am. Start treating me with respect, or I'm going to have you licking my shoes after beating it into you."

Scott pulled away and then left to clean himself up. Arthur stared at him, glaring and biting his tongue to keep himself from saying anything. It wasn't like...it mattered anymore.

Arthur's life wasn't important anymore, not now, not ever. The teen picked up his backpack and left for school. Things hadn't always been like this, not at all. Arthur had been considered a genius in his family. He was smart, athletic, extremely stubborn, brave and vicious, all the qualities an alpha needed. His father was so proud of him, he started calling Arthur his successor when he was only six, he could beat his siblings that were older than him and he was smarter than them. Arthur was given all the means and teachers he needed, no questions asked, all he needed was to say something and his dad was willing to invest everything on him, of course this made the rest of his siblings extremely jealous but in the end they respected him for being superior. It was the unnamed law in all alphas, follow the strong one and give them your loyalty.

At age eight Arthur's family was so sure that he would be a success that they ignored the fact that he was a late bloomer, usually alphas would start to develop different body types at a very young age, they would grow bigger and looked almost like a fifteen year old at age ten. But Arthur was not growing very quickly, this should have sent a red flag through their minds right away but Arthur just had so much potential that was easily ignored and even though he was he was eight and smaller than his older siblings, he was still overpowering them. Arthur's father pretty much called him a beast, the best one he had seen in generations.

...All of that ended when Arthur turned ten. The first sign was easily ignored, Arthur lost a fight against Scott, but that was easily ignored because the other looked out of it, almost like he was hesitating, and his father simply said that Arthur was probably tired. He did have track earlier that day, so maybe the sun was taking a beating on him. The second sign was when Arthur lost his appetite, he started to eat a lot less than he should have, compared to any alpha, he was eating like an omega. The third sign, was the most obvious one and it happened in between Arthur and someone else.

Arthur used to have a friend, he was best friends with him, that was until said kid moved away. Because they were so close it was normal for the two to have sleep overs, Arthur was the one that had to idea to invite him over for weekend, the two would have a long sleep over and of course they were happy about it. That was until something strange happened, Arthur started to get feverish, but because he didn't want to ruin his weekend he ignored it, what he didn't know was that he didn't have a fever, it was something more complicated. Arthur was a late bloomer as an alpha because he wasn't one, he was an omega, and he was an omega early bloomer. He was going through his heat cycle, his first one of all things. Arthur fought through the odd feeling but he didn't consider the fact that the person next to him...couldn't. Arthur's friend was an alpha and the moment Arthur's heat cycle reached its peak, it made something snap in his friend. Arthur wasn't sure how it happened but the next thing he knew was that someone was on top of him, grinding against him and growling against his ear.

This was his friend...the friend that he would mock for being weak and acting like an omega. Alfred was grinding against him, pulling on his clothes and licking on his neck, he was biting on his shoulder blade, marking him and clawing on his skin. Arthur didn't know what to do, he was paralyzed, unable to move at all and he was trying, he was trying really hard to push the other away but he couldn't. He just couldn't do anything. He felt tears building up in his eyes and he was afraid, he didn't know what was happening and most of all he was terrified of what this meant.

Scott was the one that found them and quickly yanked Alfred off of him. He screamed at Alfred for being a fucking weirdo and trying to fuck with another alpha, that was, until Scott was finally able to catch the smell in the air. He had been so surprised from what he saw that he forgot the reason why he ended up in Arthur's room, it was because of the intoxicating scent that was lingering all across the hallways, and now that he was right in front of Arthur, he knew where it was coming from. At first the red head didn't say anything, in fact he looked like he was about to start salivating, just like Alfred wasn't able to control himself but Scott was older and was being taught to keep his instincts in check, and so he just let go of Alfred and told him to go home.

Scott was smiling the whole time, knowing what this meant and before Arthur could stop him and beg him to keep it a secret, the older teen was already heading towards his father's bedroom. Scott told his father everything and it wasn't like Arthur could say he was lying, the stench was all over him. He couldn't smell it himself but he could feel it. His body felt weird, his stomach was burning and his lower regions were in pain. He was twitching and his legs felt weak and all he wanted to do was to lean against something...or someone.

But Arthur didn't care about his needs, because nothing could match the disappointed look in his father's eyes. Arthur apologized, he said he was sorry over and over again, and he started crying but his father never said he forgave him, no, instead he just walked out of his bedroom and left the other there. That was the last time Arthur had a real conversation with his father, the next day his mother was the one to approach him, and she let him cry in her arms. Arthur was never able to connect much with her, but now she was the only one there for him and the only one that was still happy with who he was.

Arthur wasn't allowed to fight with his siblings anymore. He also wasn't allowed to have the same classes as his siblings. Everything changed, instead of track he was given literature classes. He didn't have fencing, no, now he was being taught submission. Instead of business classes, he was given child birth classes. Instead of being taught how to look for a mate, he was being taught how to accept one and live with it...everything changed.

The sandy blond sighed quietly and leaned his head against the car window in front of him. The car came to a stop then, letting him know that he was at school. He got out of the car and closed the door behind him before staring at the building in front of him. Maybe one day he would set it on fire, with him still inside of it.

* * *

"Did you hear? Kiku was caught having sex with an alpha in the library!"

"Oh my God, what a slut! Nobody is going to want him as a real mate if he continues like that. What a dumbass!"

"I know right? He should just take pills to keep his heat in check!"

Arthur heard the giggling teenagers and sighed quietly. Who cared about who slept with whom, in the end they were all going to end up married. It just meant that Kiku was probably going to get a weak alpha instead of a strong one. He sighed and shook his head, resting his head on his desk. All alphas were the same anyways, at least that how Arthur was able to see things now.

The bell rang and everyone scatter around to get to their seats. The teacher walked in and greeted everyone. It was getting kind of old, school started a month ago and he was still greeting them like it was the first day of school. Class went on as expected and soon enough Arthur was dozing off, who cared if he did good, it wasn't like he was going to go to college at all. He was about to fall asleep when he heard someone opening the classroom door and the lecture came to a stop, there were a few whispers and giggles before Mr. Roderich coughed quietly to get everyone to be quiet."Take a seat anywhere you wish Mr. Jones, after class please stay so I can give you the notes over this chapter. That way you can be all caught up for tomorrow, since we are in the middle of it already."

A new student? That was odd. Arthur tilted his head away from his desk and looked up just in time to stare at a familiar pair of blue eyes. Jones, as in Alfred F. Jones. The teen stared with wide eyes, his body freezing in place before he just leaned back on his seat. Alfred was looking back at him and well, he looked completely different from what Arthur could remember of him. Alfred was tall, very tall now, his shoulders were wide and he could easily tell that the other was muscular. Alfred's face was no longer round, but sharp and no signs of baby fat could be seen. His jawline was strong and firm, but his eyes, his eyes were the same shade of blue and his sunny hair was still the same way as well. Alfred had become a very strong alpha, not only he was able to tell that, the girls and omega boys were whispering in between themselves.

The sunny blond moved through the different desks and soon he was standing right in front of Arthur. He looked down at him and then smiled, and it was the same smile from all of those years ago. "Hey Art! Nice seeing you again!" Alfred's voice was now deep and rich but the same cheerful tone was still behind it.

Arthur wasn't sure how to respond, he kept staring, still not believing that Alfred was standing right in front of him. He never saw him again after the accident and a month later his family moved, leaving Arthur without a friend in the world.

"Hey..." Arthur could hear that his voice was shaking but he couldn't help himself but to weakly smile.

* * *

Arthur didn't have any other class with Alfred, in fact he didn't see him at all through the rest of the day. He was disappointed and he wasn't sure why, after all he didn't know if Alfred was even the same Alfred he once knew, but for the looks of it, he was and somehow that made Arthur feel better about everything. Something hadn't change, something was still the same, not everything was ruined.

Arthur left school and was taken to to his mating classes. He wasn't really paying attention at all, which would always upset his teacher but in all honestly he could care less...it wasn't like his family was going to be angry at him, they already were. He chuckled bitterly at the thought of his family being upset at him for getting bad grades at how to give someone a blow job. He waved off his ill thoughts and instead started to draw on his notebook.

The sandy blond was home two hours later and for the second time that day, he was surprised. They had visitors, but he wasn't sure who. He couldn't recognize the cars and when the walked into the mansion, the maids quickly hurried him upstairs, not saying anything. Arthur was asked to change into some nice clothes and well, he opted for a suit until the maid snatched it away and picked something, well, 'sexier'. Arthur ended up wearing skinny black jeans that hung around his hips, a purple shirt underneath with a loose white tie and a nice, suit coat. He wasn't sure how this was nicer than a suit, but then again...suits were for alphas. He sighed and then sat on his bed, waiting for the maids to tell him that he was allowed out of his room.

Arthur was getting hungry and was pondering sneaking out of his bedroom to get some food, but just then one of the maids walked in and told him that his father and mother were waiting for him in the studio. The teen blinked in surprise, but slowly nodded and made his way towards his father's studio. He could hear people talking inside and he knocked once before stepping in. Arthur smiled weakly but the smile soon faded when he noticed who was inside. It was...Alfred's parents? And Alfred himself. The other teen was sitting next to his father and he smiled the moment he saw Arthur walking in.

Arthur glanced at his dad, he looked as cold as ever but when he glanced at his mom he could see his mom smiling and at the edge of tears. She looked happy and hopeful. Arthur didn't like this, no, he didn't like it at all. He took a step back and watched as Alfred's smile soon faded.

"Arthur, come in and sit." It was his dad that stopped him from running away. Arthur couldn't do anything but to obey, he walked in and closed the door behind him before sitting next to his mother.

"I'm sure you remember Alfred, right dear? You two used to be really good friends when you were little." She was happy, Arthur's mom sounded very happy. She gently rubbed her son's shoulder and then turned her attention towards her husband. He only nodded and turned his attention towards Alfred's parents. Unlike Arthur, Alfred had two male parents, one with long blond hair and the other with short brown hair.

"The Jones family, is much like our own. They are from an old family, that has gone through a lot to keep their blood line clean. They are all alphas, and only seek omegas from very distinguished families. Alfred, here, is the heir of their family." Arthur's father kept talking about Alfred's family, not stopping for a while, and Arthur could feel something building up at the bottom of his stomach.

This couldn't be happening but he knew exactly what this was about.

"Alfred is coming to age and is allowed to pick his mate..."

Arthur felt himself smiling, it was a weak smile that felt so forced on his lips and he could have sworn he felt his face cracking as he smiled. Please, no, he was going to crumble.

"He picked someone and his family is here to ask me for that someone. I already agreed. Arthur, you are Alfred's mate, the ceremony will be after you two graduate high school..."

Arthur felt his mother's hand tightening around his shoulder and she squeezed him in a little bit, almost like she wanted to protect him and shield him but at the same time, she was happy. Happy that her son was going to be married into a good family, which was far more important than anything else. Arthur however wasn't saying anything, this just didn't feel real. He was hoping he was dreaming, he really was and he heard himself chuckle before he started to tear up. He was crying and the room went quiet.

"So, that's it. T-that's how it ends?" Arthur finally asked, his voice cracking. He could hear his mother whispering something in his ear.

"How it ends? Arthur, this is how your life begins, you are going to be taken care of by a good family. By someone that actually wants to be your mate."

Arthur ignored his mother's words and stood up, he walked in between the two couches and stood in front of his father.

"You didn't even have the courtesy, as my father, to find me a mate worthy of me, someone had to come and ask you, and I'm sure, you would have said yes to anyone." Arthur stared coldly at his dad, waiting for him to say anything but the older male just looked away and that was all Arthur needed. Arthur heard himself growling and then his hand easily flipped the coffee table and he sent it flying across the room until cracked against the wall.

"Arthur! You can't behave like that! You a-" It was Arthur's mother that was now standing next to him.

"I'M A WHAT?! An omega that is nothing but crap to his own family!? An omega that was able to beat up the living shit out of my brothers and I'm sure I STILL CAN! If only they wouldn't fucking use their disgusting smell against me. An Omega that still believes it's better than half of the shitty alphas in this family that will GO TO HELL once Scott takes over!? Along with the company!" Arthur hissed and growled out his words, acting just like an alpha would, except there wasn't a scent attached to him, but if people didn't know better, from far he would have looked like nothing but a vicious alpha.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously, his green eyes almost glowing. "An omega that was pretty much treated like nothing but dirt once his family found out what he was? Oh..." He turned his attention towards Alfred and then smirked. "An omega that used to make little Alfred look like nothing but a little omega that only needed to squirm in heat to fit the description."

Arthur felt bad after saying those words, but he was far too angry. He knew he was making a scene, worst of all he was acting like nothing like he was supposed to again. He was supposed to nod his head and accept what his dad was saying, and smile at Alfred and nod his head at him too as his new alpha. But no, he was sick, he was tired and frustrated. He was so angry and his anger only seem to grow when he heard someone laughing.

Arthur's dangerous eyes glanced over at the alpha that was laughing. It was Alfred, he stopped laughing once he noticed that Arthur was looking at him, but that didn't stop him from snickering in between his lips.

"You haven't changed at all." Alfred smirked and tilted his head against his shoulder, looking very amused at the moment.

Arthur saw red then, before his mother was able to hold onto his arm the omega was looming over Alfred, his hands pulling him up by his shirt before he simply shoved him against the wall behind the couch, it was his father the one that stood up this time, but Alfred's parents simply shook their head and motion for the couple to calm down.

Arthur growled in between his teeth and clench his fist, reaching back, ready to punch the other square on the jaw but his fist never connected. The teen was shaking with rage, his glare swearing murder and torture, but he wasn't able to move. Alfred was staring down at him, staring directly into Arthur's eyes, his scent and dominance not holding back anymore. The sky blue eyes were now icy cold and Alfred's hand reached for Arthur's fist, slowly lowering it.

"Let go Arthur." Alfred ordered, it wasn't a request or a question. He was commanding the other to do as he was told.

Arthur fought it off, he fought it off with all of his strength and just as he was letting go of Alfred's shirt, he tightened his grip again and his fist moved again, punching the other. The was filled with collective gasps and the sandy blond smirked.

"Seems like you are not as good as you think you are, fatty Alfred." Arthur whispered quietly but then let go of Alfred. He was feeling pretty smug about himself but as he was turning he felt himself collapsing. Both of his legs gave up and his whole body was trembling. He was...scared, extremely so, it was his instincts taking over now. Something he had been ignoring before out of his anger, but now that he was satisfied, now that he felt content with himself the anger was gone and his real senses were ringing and going off like crazy.

Alfred was still standing behind him, and the heavy scent coming from his body was crushing Arthur. It was like a heavy weight was on his shoulders and slowly the weight was increasing, until the omega was fight off the urge to collapse on the floor.

The sunny blond shuddered when he felt a hand slowly holding onto his jaw, gently stroking the skin on there. Alfred was kneeling behind him, holding onto one of his hands and pulling him close to his chest so his back was pressing against him.

"You haven't changed, even a little bit." Alfred chuckled on Arthur's ear, and then he looked up, eyeing his parents before motioning towards the door. It was something even Arthur's parents caught onto and left the room, leaving the two alone in there.

Arthur could feel that his face was hot and he knew he was blushing, his half lidded eyes glaring down at the floor.

"Last time I saw you, things got kind of awkward. I know, but I honestly didn't mean to scare you like that, it's just...that, well, that was my first time smelling an omega in heat." Alfred chuckled, pulling the other closer to his chest, holding onto his wrists to keep him from fighting him again.

"Even your brother looked like he was about to jump you." The sunny blond chuckled and leaned back against the wall behind him. "It has been almost seven years since that happened, huh? I have slept with a few omega now, they are specially needy when they are in heat and unprepared. Is not like I'm forcing them, I'm just giving them what they need."

Arthur heard himself growling, his eyes narrowing again as he tried to fight off the stiffness in his body.

"But, every single time, I can't get enough. Their scent is overpowered by a scent I smelled before." Alfred frowned and sighed, resting his chin on Arthur's shoulder. "A long time ago, when I was still a dumb, weak alpha."

The omega, bit down on his bottom lip, chewing on it before he started to finally struggle again. He kicked his legs and pulled on his arms until the Alpha pulled him in closer.

"Stop that!" Alfred hissed dangerously on his ear and kept him from moving, the stiffness returning and keeping the sandy blond still. "...But it's not the same way anymore Arthur, oh no. Now we are playing a different game and whether you like it or not, I am always going to win." The alpha growled against Arthur's ear, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin.

"I only want you, I know you can handle me. I turned out to be a very good alpha, better than what you probably would have become if you were one yourself. You have no idea what happened in these last few years but believe me. I am not little Alfred anymore and you are not big and strong Arthur anymore..." Alfred chuckled against Arthur's ear, ignoring how he growled in response and attempted to elbow him on the stomach. "I tried other omegas Arthur, I swear. I really tried, but they all break so easily. I mean, you can't even push them or they snap...I guess, maybe I'm just a very special case."

Arthur stared down at the floor, his legs shaking as his instincts forced him to move or tried to at least but he couldn't. He was panting and the blush on his face was only getting darker. Alfred was smirking against his neck, licking the pale skin there before he bit into the skin. He sucked on the skin, his teeth roughly bruising the skin until a purple and red mark showed up. Alfred's tongue moved to Arthur's earlobe and he gently bit it before his teeth roughly bit down and his fangs pierced through the sensitive lobe.

The omega heard himself screaming then. The pain shocking and spreading through his body like wild fire, it was like he was being burned alive. He had been hit before, a lot and he had worse injuries, a broken arm and a few ribs but this, this was different and he wasn't sure how or why, it was extra painful. The alpha was sucking on his earlobe, until the bleeding stopped. Only then did he pulled back and he could hear how he was licking his lips and then the tongue was pushing inside his ear. Arthur...never had anyone doing anything like this. He always refused alphas and never experimented at all, and this, this felt strange. Every light touch felt stronger, he wasn't sure if it was because Alfred was an alpha and he was an omega or if Alfred was telling the truth and he was indeed, very strong. After all, in the end...Arthur had only dealt with alphas in his family and no other alpha.

"Your dad already agreed, you are my mate. We are going to be together, I came here just for that reason. My parents know I need you, and I'm going to be the new alpha leader in my family, and so I need a mate but it can only be you." Alfred snickered quietly, his voice becoming darker before he stood up, pulling the other onto his feet easily before turning and pinning him down against the wall behind him.

"I don't even give a shit if you get pregnant or not. I could care less if you have kids or not. Even if you were pregnant I would keep fucking you until you couldn't move." The sunny blond leaned in, pinning Arthur down even further by pressing his body against the others.

"I don't care if you want to go back to your stupid track classes, or if you want to be as un-omega as you want to be, I honestly could care less. I don't give a fuck. You are fucking Arthur, the god damn asshole that used to beat me up when I was a kid, I hardly doubt you would ever stop being that." Alfred snickered quietly when he heard the other letting out a weak noise. "...I don't care if you want to take fencing again, or swimming, or anything. I don't care if you speak to me like an alpha, I don't care, as long as you are my omega and OBEY ME when I tell you to do something."

Arthur shivered when Alfred leaned in to whisper on his ear again. The other was saying non-sense, a family like Alfred would never allow for an omega to act like that. More importantly it was crazy, but the other was dominant, that was for sure. He could remember getting Scott pissed before and the other had him submit and apologize non-stop before, but this was nothing like that time. Arthur couldn't even speak now.

"As long as you do as I say and only what I SAY, you can be whoever you want Arthur." Alfred let go of the sandy blond and Arthur once again collapsed on the ground, he was staring at Alfred with wide green eyes.

"I'll come back to see you tomorrow, be ready at six." Alfred left the studio then.

Arthur was left there, not his mom nor his dad ever came in to check on him. He just sat there for what it felt like an eternity.

The next day Arthur was sitting in the living room, his eyes staring at the clock on the wall. The clock read 5:58.

* * *

Arthur wasn't used to this, the stares. He wasn't used any sort of attention that had to do with his omega side, but that changed the moment he walked into the school with Alfred next to him. The sunny blond had one of his arms around Arthur's shoulder and he was talking near his ear, snickering quietly at a joke or two that actually made the sandy blond smile once in a while.

The omega was never seen as the friendly type, there for he didn't really have any friends and although alphas had an interest in him it was impossible for them to read him. Arthur had been raised as an alpha for half of his life, so he knew how to mask his scent really well, making it be as neutral as a beta sometimes, which made it very unattractive. But not anymore, he couldn't mask his scent anymore now that he had a mate, and said mate wanted to smell his real scent, which was why, Arthur was getting stares not only from other omega but also a lot of Alpha.

He wasn't a weak omega, even as an omega he knew he was a pretty damn good one, for starters he was an early bloomer, which meant he was extremely fertile, and also his heat cycles would be longer. Arthur couldn't smell his own scent, but he had been told a lot of times how intoxicating it was, it came to the point that he was locked up in a very special room in their basement during his heat cycles, for his own safety. Not only would his own brothers look for him, but the whole damn neighborhood could smell him.

Alfred ended up walking with him to each and every single one of his classes. It was nice to have someone to talk with him, and Arthur wasn't going to deny that he truly enjoyed Alfred's company, he was the same childish, and weird kid as before, except now he demanded respect and showed authority...unfortunately Arthur wasn't the only one that saw that.

The sandy blond was extremely amused when omegas tried to corner him, tried to intimidate him to stay away from him. Fights in between omegas were not uncommon, they were docile and obedient to alphas, but they also wanted the best alpha male for themselves, meaning that the docile attitude did not apply to other omegas, specially when the mate they wanted was already taken by someone they considered inferior. Except Arthur knew he wasn't inferior and with a smirk he slowly approached the omegas...to say that he beat them up was an understatement. Arthur took all of his anger and frustration in the little bastards, just like he had seen his brothers do it to countless omegas before.

"Uh, where were you?" Alfred was leaning against Arthur's locker, his hands in his pocket.

"Ran into some people, they wanted to talk, we talked..." Arthur shrugged his shoulders and lightly pushed the other away so he could get his books.

Alfred didn't say anything, instead he leaned against Arthur's back, his chin resting on his shoulder as his hands wrapped around his waist. "Oh? Is that why you have scratch marks on your neck? Who did you fight? A cat?"

"They are the equivalent of one, yes..." Arthur chuckled and closed his locker before turning in Alfred's arms. "Are we going home now?"

"Yeah, told your driver I was going to be dropping you off. Come on." Alfred pulled away and Arthur was soon following him, that's when the sunny blond reached to take a hold of his hand and Arthur was able to notice the bruises on Alfred's knuckles. Well, he wasn't the only one having fun.

The ride home was far from a quiet one. Alfred was playing loud music and his driving skills were as obnoxious as his personality. The only reason why Arthur didn't end up clinging to the ceiling like a scared cat was because he didn't have any claws at all. He got out of the car once Alfred opened the door for him. The sunny blond was grinning and then kissed his cheek.

"I'll come by later, see ya." Aflred didn't go in, instead he got back in his car and drove away, leaving the sandy blond standing on the doorway.

Arthur shook his head and walked into his house, as soon as he was inside one of the maids walked over and offered to take his backpack and honesty Arthur was far too much in a good mood to sour it with stupid shit like this. He sighed and gave his backpack to the maid and the young woman ran off, to put it in his room.

"Look at you, letting the maids carry your stuff now. Do hormones really weaken you that much?"

Arthur was sure that Scott had been waiting for him the whole time, but that was probably his paranoia speaking. After all the other looked like he was ready to go out.

"No, I was just in a good mood until now and didn't feel like fighting." The sandy blond rolled his eyes and moved pass him to get to the stairs but the red head quickly grabbed his wrist, keeping him from moving.

"I don't agree with my parents. That Jones kid? I don't like him, I never have..." Scott growled quietly, his scent already spreading out and showing how dangerous he was at the moment. The cold green eyes stared at Arthur and he pulled him in closer by his wrist. "Why the fuck did you agree to be his mate? I thought you never wanted to end up as an omega bitch, but now you seem pretty happy about it."

"I didn't want to, but he became the exception. Unlike you and the rest of this god damn family, he actually seems to give a shit about me." Arthur shook his head, chuckling bitterly before pulling on his wrist so the other would let go of him.

"Is that what this is about? He shows a little bit of pity and you decide to crawl behind him like a fucking dog?" Scott narrowed his eyes, his grip on Arthur's wrist tightening.

Arthur flinched a little at the tight grip, but then just glared at the other. "I know what's going on Scott, what? You think I don't know you are jealous. You are as easy to read as a god damn picture book. Your smell is nasty."

"I didn't agree to this!" Scott yelled now, yanking on the other until Arthur was shoved against one of the living room walls. "NOBODY ASKED ME! Nobody told me anything or gave me a warning, I'm the next god damn heir of this family and nobody asked me if I was okay with my stupid, weak brother marrying that asshole."

"So that's what this is about? Your ego, the fact that dad still doesn't fill you in because he doesn't trust you enough? Well tough shit asshole, that is not my fault. It is not my fault that dad still questions if he believes you are man enough to fucking lead this family!" Arthur should have seen it coming, but he was still surprised when the other slapped him across the face. The teen rubbed his sore cheek, glaring at the other now.

"I been very patient with you Arthur, because you are my brother and because you were raised as an alpha at first, but no fucking omega is going to talk to me like that, specially not one in my family." The red head pulled back, and with in seconds he was lighting up a cigarette, he took a long drag and then walked over to the coffee table before picking up a folder. He shoved it against Arthur's chest and then walked away.

"Take a look at your knight in shinning armor...then ask me if I shouldn't have my doubts." And with that Scott was gone, leaving Arthur behind with a black folder in his hands.

Alfred arrived to the Kirkland mansion a bit pass six. He made sure to give Arthur enough time to finish his school work before bothering him. He was greeting by one of the maids that contently took him to Arthur's room. She was making small talk, she was also a beta, in fact all of the servants in the mansion were betas, probably because it would be easier to deal with them in an all alpha family, well with the exception of Arthur.

"Alfred is here to see you, Arthur." She smiled and then left the two alone, closing the door behind her.

Alfred glanced back at the maid and then turned his attention towards Arthur, to his surprise the other didn't even seem to acknowledge him. Arthur was idly staring at the stuff in his closet, his body was lightly swinging back and forth and slowly he reached for some stuff in his closet, blankets, clothes, and even some weird stuffed animals.

"Mh, hello to you too." Alfred mumbled, taking a step towards the other just to stop in his tracks when Arthur glanced at him and his green eyes promised nothing but pain. The sandy blond was glaring at him.

"Get out."Arthur's voice was firm despite the fact that he was recklessly pulling things out of his closet and soon his drawer.

"The hell crawled up your ass?" Alfred shook his head, moving towards the other until Arthur turned and put his hand in front of him, keeping the sunny blond from moving any closer.

"How many omega partners have you had, Alfred?" Arthur was glaring at him, daring him to lie to him.

The sunny blond raised a brow at the question before chuckling and shrugging his shoulder. "A few, like I said, I tried to get other mates but it just wouldn't work out. They are not as go-"

"How many did you send to the hospital and nearly killed?"

Alfred went silent at that, the small smile on his lips was gone and his blue eyes were staring at the other. He was glaring but trying to hide it with a cold stare that was making the other teen twitch and look away, that was until Arthur forced himself to look back at him and glare back. He could fight it off, he had done it before, he was not going to submit to the other that easily.

"Like I also said before, most omegas are too fragile. After my alpha instincts fully developed, I became very strong Arthur. Very vicious. I was a late bloomer but that didn't make me a weak alpha, no, after all the humiliation I had to go through and after being teased, pushed aside and ignored. I became the strongest Alpha in my family. Yeah, I fucked a few omega and accidentally got too violent when they would go against my word, but what Alpha doesn't? Alphas are alphas, that's the way we are." The sunny blond shrugged his shoulders again, already wanting to drop the subject but Arthur was gonna have none of that.

"Omegas are not fucking rag dolls you asshole. You are supposed to protect them and take care of them, because you are stronger! And they depend on an alpha!" Arthur growled quietly, his fists shaking.

"Oh? And this is coming from the kid that used to beat up omegas and forcefully pull down their pants? Remember that Arthur? I do, you would have them get naked for you, but I'm sure you don't do that anymore, I mean not now that you are an omega yourself." Alfred took a step forward, pushing away the hand that was pressing against his chest to keep him from moving.

"That was before Alfred! I was a kid! I didn't know any better, but you did this not too long ago, when you were conscious and aware of what you were doing and when you were old enough to know what you were doing!" Arthur took a step back, his hand still touching Alfred's chest, ready to push him away. "You had four official mates already, all of them ended up leaving, that's why you are here. You ran out of options, you god damn liar."

"You know what's funny about this conversation?" Alfred stared down at the hand on his chest.

"What?" Arthur tried his best not to hiss as the other.

"That you are nobody to talk to me about this shit, how did you find out? Was it Scott? Wait, I know it was him. I knew he was going to do this, I was just waiting for this to happen. I knew he was going to be a dickhole about it because nobody decided to tell him anything." Alfred shook his head, and chuckled quietly, looking away.

"Why does it matter who told me or how we got here? The point is that we did Al-"

"Because no fucking omega should be defending themselves when they could have an alpha doing it! so unlike you, I know what my job is and your brother knows what his job is and he knows pretty damn well he should be the one having this conversation with me, not YOU." Alfred narrowed his eyes and shoved Arthur's hand away from his chest before moving closer and pinning the other down against the wall.

"I said that you could talk to me like an alpha, I never said you could be one. I said you could do whatever the fuck you wanted, as long as you would listen to me and obey me. But if you are going to listen to other people and let them manipulate you like this, then I'm sorry but you are obviously not as smart as you think you are." Alfred stared down at the omega, the green eyes still glaring at him.

"Now, we can keep having this conversation and have a fight that I'm going to win, or you can apologize, continue to collect crap for you nest and let me watch. Because if you think you are going to do better than me and your family is going to break the engagement, then you are sadly mistaken. Be a little, good omega and for once, keep your mouth shut."

"Your family raised you as an alpha, and once they found out you were an omega, they merely saw you as a weak alpha, they forgot the fact that you are INDEED a fucking omega. What's the point of them giving you omega classes, and taking away your alpha classes if they themselves are not going to truly treat you like one. The proof is in your own brother, he honestly gave you the chance to fight your own battles, an alpha, allowing an omega to fight another alpha. They might insult you and be assholes to you but the proof is right there, they never stop seeing you as an alpha, they just decided that it was time for you to be the one to get bullied."

"I am not your family Arthur, I met you when you were an alpha, sure, but that doesn't change the fact that I know my place and I know yours, and if I have to pound it into you then so be it, but you will respect me and you will obey me and in return, I will let you be as free as you want to be. But if you don't, if you continue to act like this and disrespect me and try to act like we are equals, then you can bet I'm going to chop off those wings you have and watch you bleed until you realize how sad and pathetic you truly are."

"So next time you feel like having a conversation like this, tell your brothers or your dad to have the guts to tell me themselves, because they obviously still depend a lot on their ex-heir."

By the time Alfred was done talking, he was leaning dangerously close to Arthur, his hands resting on either side of his head. The omega was staring down at the floor, not saying anything, which was fine for Alfred. He roughly reached for Arthur's chin and took a hold of his whole jaw, forcing him to look up at him, of course he didn't expect the other to be tearing up but then again that was not a big surprise either. Alfred had been pretty close to him during his little speech, and the scent he was letting out was not very pleasant, it probably over-load the omega and caused him to be like this.

Arthur was avoiding eye contact the whole time, even when Alfred's hold on his chin got tighter. Alfred was leaning in closer, one of his legs slipping in between Arthur's thighs, just as his body weight pressed against Arthur's whole body. He wanted to say something, anything, but his voice was gone, even though he was opening his mouth, no words were coming out at all.

"What is it going to be Arthur? Are we going to keep fighting over this bullshit, or can we move on?" Alfred was pressing his cheek against Arthur's, talking right next to his ear. "What is it going to be, you spoiled omega?"

Arthur found himself shaking his head, his body frozen in place. He wanted to tell the other to fuck off and leave him alone but he couldn't bring himself to do it, in fact he couldn't find the courage to deny the other. It was frustrating for him, angering even, but there was nothing he could do. For once in his life Arthur truly felt powerless and he hated that feeling, he truly hated it more than anything.

"Nothing? I'll take your silence as a peace sign. But you still need to say sorry." The alpha chuckled on Alfred's ear and it was like something snapped inside Arthur, he felt humiliated. The anger building up and slowly boiling up to the point that he was shaking. He grit his teeth, his eyes narrowing as he slowly glared at the other but before he could let his anger free, Alfred was holding his jaw again and shoving him harshly against the wall behind him. The hold on Arthur's jaw was now painful and Alfred was glaring at him, daring him to let that anger out to see what would happen.

The anger inside the omega slowly waved off, almost as if it was scared of the alpha's own anger. It was like a tranquilizer Arthur had no idea that existed, but his anger was gone and he was utterly confused. He wasn't sure what he was feeling now, or if he liked it, but his body was still shaking and he was crying again. He felt helpless but protected and reassured, and he wasn't sure if that was because of Alfred or his own omega mind. He was so confused...

"You don't have to fight it off Arthur, I will be the alpha that you need to make that hot headed mind of yours into the docile one it has to be..." Alfred nodded slowly, his icy glare now gone. "But you are going to say you are sorry, and you will be nice for the rest of the day. Now say it, 'I'm sorry for stepping out of my boundaries, I am not an alpha.'"

What felt like an eternity of waiting was only a few seconds. Arthur wasn't saying anything but his body was shaking even more and his scent was changing each second, it was almost like he couldn't control his own mind and body. Still, the sandy blond seem to finally calm down and he was sulking against the wall, his head down as the words quietly and shakily left his mouth:

"I'm sorry for stepping out of my boundaries, I am not an alpha." Arthur's voice was low, he was mumbling and avoiding eye contact the whole time. But saying those words, felt like a relief he didn't know his body needed, like his body already felt the need to please the alpha that was going to be his mate, it was ridiculous. He had hardly been talking to Alfred for a week but his whole being was already accepting him, so much that just saying he was sorry felt like a treat to him.

It was disgusting...but nice.

"Well then! What are you getting?" Alfred pulled back in less than a second and was looking around the room, noticing the pile of stuff that Arthur was collecting. "Is your nest not here? Doesn't look like it is."

"It's downstairs in the basement, but it doesn't matter." Arthur sighed quietly and slowly started to put his things back in place.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter, don't you need this stuff?" The sunny blond rolled his eyes and walked over to stop the other from putting it back in place.

"I take drugs to delay my heating cycle. This month will be no different. I only go in heat once a year because of this and believe me, I'm glad." Arthur shoved the stuffed animals back in the closet, staring at them with an unknown need.

"Uh, no, you are not going to do that. I know omegas do that when they don't have an alpha to take care of their needs because it can be very painful, but you do now. So you don't have to do it." Alfred's logic was...well, right and he knew this. Even if Arthur wanted to take his drugs, Alfred knew that his mom and dad were going to deny him, it was no longer necessary and Alfred was just happy to be there to remind Arthur of this.

"Alfred, I don't want to get pregnant, I don't even like kids." Arthur sighed loudly, burring his face against one of the stuffed animals.

"Then don't, ever heard of condoms, or cups." The sunny blond rolled his eyes and picked up the stuff that was on Arthur's floor.

"And, I don't even know if I want to have sex with you." The omega frowned and got his stuffed animals out again, along with his pillows and clothes.

"Don't kid yourself, once you go in heat, you will take any alpha that is willing to fuck you. Except this time, I'm going to brand you, so no one else will but me." Alfred sounded far too cheerful and happy about the idea of marking the other, well, what alpha wouldn't be, it was the best way to keep other alphas away from their omegas and for their omegas to stop getting into fights with some of their own kind.

Arthur was of course offended that the other would dare to say something like that, but it wasn't like Alfred was wrong. Alfred...was right about a lot of things even if Arthur himself didn't want to admit it. He didn't argue with him anymore, instead the omega picked up his stuff and allowed Alfred to carry the rest. They moved to the finished basement until they reached a room in the very back, the door was made out of metal and it didn't have a door knob in the outside, it was kept open by a metal bar that got in between the door and the frame. Arthur removed the bar and open the door, before walking in.

The room was big, and it was painted a black color that seem to shine against the dim lights that hang from the ceiling. There were some drawings on the walls that looked pretty old, and the room had bed sheets hanging from the ceiling, along with some stuffed animals. There was a big mattress on the back of the room and a couple of couches at ground level. A mini fridge was on the corner in the room, along with a cabinet that looked full of food.

"Uh, so, where's your nest?" Alfred raised a brow, looking around, not knowing where exactly to put the stuff he was carrying for Arthur.

"This is my nest..." Arthur glanced back at him, raising a brow before chuckling. "You honestly didn't think a Kirkland would have a sad and pathetic nest."

Alfred just smiled and put the clothes and pillows on the soft carpet. He watched as Arthur slowly started to put everything in place, not once did he question his decisions, when an object was put in place, it was never moved again. Arthur knew exactly what he wanted and without question, that was extremely hot for Alfred. Once the omega was done putting his stuff away he open up a door that was near the mini-fridge, a door that Alfred didn't notice before, he peeked in and noticed it was a bathroom, a big one too. Seems like Arthur's family truly went all out in the little shelter Arthur called his nest.

"Why is your nest so tight in security." Alfred motioned towards the door and watched as Arthur glanced at him through the sink mirror.

"My scent, when I go in heat, is too strong. My neighbors can smell it and even tried to break into our house, my brothers can't hold themselves back either, they act like wild animals. I was attacked enough times when going through my heat period that my mom asked my dad to build this for me. The walls are sound proof, and have metal plates in between them, the door is unbreakable unless you decide to blow up the whole wall and it can only be opened from the inside." Arthur shrugged, not really caring much about how secure his nest was, well not anymore, he was used to it already.

"So, does that mean I'm going to have to stay here now?" Alfred didn't even wait for an answer, he was soon taking off his shoes and making himself comfortable in one of the low couches. He stretched and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Uh, what? No, you are leaving." Arthur rolled his eyes, pointing towards the door.

"Nope, I don't trust you enough to open that door for me once you go into heat, so I'm going to stay here and wait." Alfred pulled out his cellphone, texting something before opening up one of his games.

"Are you serious?!" Arthur didn't even need an answer, Alfred's attitude was enough. The sandy blond groaned and walked out of his bathroom. "You can't just stick around! My family will say something about it. You are in our hou-"

"Your dad already agreed to this, I asked him if I could be with you in your next heating period and he said yes. I told him I wanted to mark you and make it as official as it could be, he agreed." Alfred kept staring at his phone the whole time, not once looking at Arthur as he spoke.

Arthur didn't know what to say, he just stared at the sunny blond and soon enough he found himself moving things around his nest for the first time.

* * *

Arthur's life became a blur once his heating cycle started. It was indescribable. The heat would build up in his stomach and spread all through his body, making every single inch of his skin sensitive. It was like he was nothing but a nerve. The burning sensation would only get worst near his hips, his hip bones felt sore and stiff, but needy and like if he just needed someone, anything to hold tightly onto them. But that was not the worst part, his cock would hurt from the need to cum. It was painful, very painful, because it was hard for the teen to reach his orgasm, no matter how many times he stroked his member, it was never enough. And his ass, his ass...it was even worse. The never ending need to wanting to be filled was just unbearable. It wasn't just desire, or lust, it was a need, a painful need that no toy, no matter how big seem to be able to fulfill.

The omega had done everything. He had a lot of different vibrators, dildos and anal beads but no matter how much it stretched him or brought him pleasure, it was never enough. The more he stretched his ass, the more the burning seem to disappear, but after a while it would come back, and Arthur had to force himself to reach an orgasm, even if it was a half fulfilled one. As long as he could cum, it was fine, but this eagerness, it would never rest, it couldn't. He could smell the alphas in his home but he knew he couldn't do anything about it, the smell was too familiar and there for his instincts would force him to stay away.

This time, it was too different. Arthur was gone. The teen was moaning loudly, sweating covering his whole body. He could feel his tongue sticking out and he could hear himself panting. It was just so..lewd. He was thrusting his hips non-stop, arching his back and feeling as something warm was filling up his insides. Arthur was tearing up, his tears mixing up with the drool that was crawling down the side of his mouth, but he just couldn't help himself. It was too much, his body wasn't burning anymore, it was on fire. The pleasure spreading through his body was too much for him to handle, it was driving him insane and all he could do was moan and squirm.

Alfred's hands were holding onto Arthur's elbows, he was being held in place, unable to squirm or crawl away by the others strong hands. Arthur could feel Alfred's member thrusting in and out of his ass, not stopping once and Arthur truly didn't want him to stop, not now, not ever. It was completely different from having a toy, even though Alfred was not as big as some of his toys, it didn't matter, because it fit perfectly in his ass, and the warmth coming from Alfred's cock was all he needed as it pushed in and out of his asshole, rubbing against his inner walls and spreading them open.

The omega could hear Alfred's groans and moans behind him, and even that was filling his body with pleasure. Even his ears felt like they were being fucked, the sensitive shell was tingling and his earlobe felt like it was being bitten again, but it wasn't. It was just the memory of Alfred doing it, and that was enough for the teen to remember all the pleasure the sunny blond was giving him at the moment.

Arthur's face fell against the pillows when Alfred let go of his elbows and instead pulled on his hair. He leaned on top of the smaller male, his hips thrusting harder and faster inside the omega. Arthur bit down on his pillow, his hands holding tightly onto the sheet underneath him, he could feel his hips thrusting back to meet Alfred's rhythm, not once hesitating for what he wanted. He was moving non-stop, burning his knees with the bedsheets and spreading out his legs as wide as he could. Even though his member was hardly getting any attention, it was pulsating and twitching, pre-cum leaking out and dripping onto the sheets.

Arthur could hear himself moaning louder and louder, his pants becoming wilder as he was close to reaching his orgasm. It was desperation, he needed to cum like this, he wanted it more than anything. He needed more and more, his asshole was sucking Alfred's cock, keeping it inside and hardly letting the other pull out at all. The teen bit down harder on the pillow, feeling as it got wet from his saliva, and he was tearing up non-stop, crying in pleasure. His hips were getting numb but that didn't stop him from moving his slutty ass against Alfred's cock, no matter how numb he was becoming, he couldn't afford to let his body to slow down. He was too close, so close.

The sandy blond felt his eyes lightly rolled to the back of his head as he closed them, just when Alfred pulled a bit harder on his hair and pushed his whole member in, rubbing his whole length against his prostate in one thrust. It was too much for Arthur, he let out a loud moan and felt himself cumming. He was so distracted with his own pleasure that he didn't feel as Alfred came inside of him, but it only seem to make his orgasm even better. The hot cum filling up his insides was meant to be there to complete him, it was too much, he craved it since he started to go into heat and for the first time he was being filled with an alpha's cum. Arthur screamed in pleasure against his pillow, his half lidded eyes staring at the door as Alfred kept holding onto his hips, the omega was squirming and keeping his legs spread out, and he wouldn't stop moaning. Alfred wasn't pulling out either, he couldn't.

They stayed like that for what seem like forever, at least for Arthur, even though he had finally reached a true orgasm and felt satisfied...he wanted more. The moment Alfred was finally able to pull out, the teen heard himself whimpering and whining, wanting to keep the other inside of him. He felt a hand grabbing onto his chin and soon something was being pushed inside his mouth. Arthur looked up and stared at the blue eyes that were without question, ordering him to suck his cock and the omega did what he was told. He eagerly sucked on Alfred's member, his tongue squirming over the head before sucking on its side. He pulled on the foreskin with his lips, licking and sucking on it before rubbing his tongue under the soft layer of flesh. He could taste the cum that was still clinging to Alfred's cock, and he wanted all of it,

The omega closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose. He let his tongue push against the slit on Alfred's cock, taking in all the taste there before moving to lick the rest of his member. He sucked and gently pulled on the skin with his lips, his mouth opening once in a while to allow his whole tongue to slip out, wanting to taste Alfred's dick with all of his taste buds. The taste...it was just, so addictive, like something he had been craving forever but didn't even know he had wanted until now, and in all honestly, he wanted to keep that taste in his mouth forever.

Arthur heard himself whining again when Alfred pulled back but that lasted little to no time. The alpha was turning him around again, but this time he pushed Arthur over the bed so his upper body was about to fall off the bed, while his lower body was being supported by the corner of the bed. The omega quickly used his hands to support his body and keep it from fully falling over, but he almost gave up completely the moment Alfred pushed his member back inside his asshole. Arthur's eyes widened and he let out a loud moan, his lips twitching, reminding him that the had been sucking on that dick just seconds ago and it was now in his asshole, filling him and claiming him.

Alfred kept the position the whole time, spreading out Arthur's legs with his own thighs and keeping him on the bed by holding onto his hips. Arthur could feel blood rushing to his head, and he was sure it was starting to hurt but the pleasure the other was giving him was more than enough to make him forget about that. He was panting again, his hips wiggling and arching, searching to move with Alfred's cock until he was happy. And he was, he was in so much pleasure he could feel himself smiling and his moans became louder. Alfred's hands were tightly squeezing his hips, rubbing the skin and then tightening his hold again.

It wasn't until Arthur started to feel extra dizzy that Alfred pulled on his hair and forced him up. The omega's back arched completely and Alfred moved him around the bed by his hair until Arthur was laying down on the bed, on his stomach, his legs spread open and with half of Alfred's cock still in his ass. Arthur shuddered, his face drenched in tears as he slowly moved his body, crawling on the bed until he was able to take Alfred's whole member back inside. By now the sunny blond was sitting down and Arthur was doing all the job. He was thrusting his hips over and over, impaling himself with the other's hard cock until it was hitting against his prostate again.

Arthur wanted more, and more, more. He needed it, he craved it, he wanted it. He could only hear that in his head. More, more, more. He wanted more of the Alpha, he wanted him to fuck him over and over, he needed more and more. He needed Alfred's cum inside, more, until he was full and he couldn't hold in anymore.

The omega was desperately thrusting his hips, his movements now violent yet with need. He could feel his orgasm coming again, and the only thing in his mind was to reach it. He started to bounce his hips on top of Alfred's member, the head hitting against his prostate over and over until he reached what he needed. The teen tilted his head back and let out a loud moan as he came, his body collapsing on top of Alfred's legs, as the others member stayed buried deep inside of him. The alpha kept moving Arthur's hips until the little omega felt that hot sensation spreading through his insides again. Arthur gave a shaky smile, wiggling his ass in pleasure as Alfred came inside of him again. Except this time he was far too gone, that when the other started knotting he reached a second orgasm. The way Alfred's cock got bigger and swell up inside of him, was too much for his already sensitive asshole.

Arthur felt Alfred pull out once he was ready but the warmth was gone. Alfred was no longer on the bed, which had the omega squirming and crawling to try to reach him but the other was soon back, sitting next to him. The sandy blond shuddered and let out a weak noise when something cold pushed inside of him. He knew what it was, it was one of his toys. The cold plastic was easily recognizable. The toy was thick and long, filling up his insides and making the cum inside of him slowly leak out until it was running down his thighs. Alfred had him on all fours again, with his ass in the air as it squirmed against the toy.

It wasn't the same, the toy was longer and bigger but it wasn't the same. Alfred was thrusting it in and out slowly, teasing his asshole before pulling it out until only the head was in, it was only then that he would thrust the whole toy back inside, forcing the rest of the cum to leak out until most of it was out and on Arthur's thighs. Alfred didn't stop then, he kept going, lazily moving the toy now and rolling it inside the teen, before just keeping it there. It was then that Alfred's hands roughly landed on Arthur's ass, hitting right where the toy was, pushing it harshly inside and it did it so fast the toy lightly bounced back and slipped out half way. Only to be pushed back inside by Alfred's spanking.

Arthur buried his face against the bed, moaning and trying to keep his hips still as the other kept doing the same over and over, his insides were burning in need, and being punished by only having the toy inside, yet it was starting to feel good, too good, but it just wasn't the same! It was never going to be the same. Arthur was asked many things and he could remember answering them all, he could remember Alfred whispering on his ear and biting it before roughly shoving the toy in so deep, Arthur's asshole swallowed it before forcing it out. He wanted Alfred's cock, not this, he wanted Alfred to fuck him, and to fill him, not this toy, no this, he had had enough of those toys. He needed to real thing now, it was warm and it tasted so good it would still make the omega lick his lips at the memory of the taste.

The omega wasn't sure if he said all of those things out loud or not, all he knew was that Alfred was pulling the toy out and spinning him around before forcing him to sit on top of his cock. Arthur arched his back in pleasure, his whole body shivering while he felt his hips tremble as well. Alfred felt so much bigger like this, he felt so big, it was filling him up so much. The sandy blond moaned loudly, feeling drool on the corner of his mouth again, his eyes were idle and unable to see what was happening anymore, all he could do was feel. Feel how the other was filling him, touching him, and fucking him.

Arthur's legs were now around Alfred's hips, and his arms were around his torso, clawing and scratching on the skin on Alfred's back. He was moving his hips like before, except now he wanted to make sure that Alfred would only fuck him with his cock, this was all he wanted and needed. Only this. And so the omega moved his hips a bit harder and tightened his ass around Alfred's member, making sure to make it as tight as possible to bring the other the pleasure he also deserved. Alfred deserved it for making Arthur feel so good. He wanted to show him that he didn't need to tease him with toys anymore, that he knew Alfred was superior to any toy.

Alfred wasn't being any gentler either, and Arthur found himself thinking that he wouldn't want it any other way. By now his hips had big bruises on them, but not only that, his thighs were also bruised and his sides and neck didn't look any better. But he couldn't will himself to stop, even though he knew his body was about to collapse and he couldn't hold onto whatever consciousness he had left.

He couldn't stop. He didn't want it to stop. He was begging Alfred not to stop...and it didn't. Alfred stayed with Arthur during the five days he was in heat. The only times he wasn't fucking Arthur was when the other was too weak to do anything, even move. It was then that Alfred would feed him and shower him, before changing their sheets so they could sleep. But once resting time was over, Arthur was as eager as ever. The cute omega wasn't lying when he told Alfred that he was a strong omega. For starters omegas were usually only in heat for three days, Arthur went through five. Omegas would usually get tired and need rest after one round of sex. Arthur could keep going up to five rounds. Not once complaining and only stopping because his body was too weak to keep going, Alfred was sure that Arthur wouldn't want to stop.

The only issue was that most omegas kept aware of what was happening, sure they were horny as hell and wanted nothing but to fuck. Arthur was different, through his whole heat cycle, he was lost. It was almost like he was drugged by the fake drugs people would sometimes use on omegas to force them to be in heat, except this was Arthur's natural state...a more primal one. One that only had one purpose, to fuck, get pregnant and keep going with life.

It didn't mean that Alfred disliked this, oh no, on the contrary, he was thoroughly enjoying this. Arthur was a cute little omega, one that would moan non-stop and beg for more. One that would smile in a slutty way and ask for more cum in his asshole. It was lewd how primal he was, and how much he enjoyed what he was doing, and for Alfred, it was very intoxicating. Even poisonous. There was no way he was going to be able to go back to another omega after this, so he needed to make sure the marriage wouldn't break apart, not now, not ever.

Arthur was going to be his omega, whether he liked it or not.

Alfred was the first one out of the room five days later. He was fresh from the shower and a towel was over his shoulders. He was able to get a maid to get clothes from his house and he was already planning on going back there. He glanced back at the omega and had to chuckle. Arthur was not in heat anymore, but he was still pleasure high. He was still naked on the bed, laying down on his stomach with dry cum clinging to his thighs while some other was still slipping out of his asshole. He was half asleep and tired, and was probably going to pass out for the next day or so, this time Alfred didn't clean him up though, he wanted Arthur to wake up, knowing whose cum was clinging to his body and who had fucked him thoroughly.

The sunny blond smiled and closed the door behind him, leaving the exhausted omega behind.

* * *

Arthur couldn't will himself to fight with Alfred anymore, but he wanted to. He wanted to express what he was feeling but each time, something would kick inside of him and keep him quiet, docile, and force him to stare down at the ground instead. He was still the same with with his family, specially his brothers but Alfred. It was a whole different story, even when the other was purposely dominating him to show his brothers who was the superior alpha, he couldn't will himself to disappoint him. Arthur knew why though, they had bonded, and the sandy blond was now completely dependent on the alpha that was now his mate.

The omega wasn't sure if he liked the new position he was in, hell he wasn't sure if he still liked Alfred, but he couldn't deny the fact that his instincts wanted him more than anyone else. It was frustrating and very confusing. He wasn't sure of what to do anymore, and his options were slowly dwindling.

In the end, there was no other purpose for him. Scott was going to take over as the family heir, and his siblings were going to help him, while Arthur was always going to be pushed aside as the omega of the family, which meant his only purpose was to marry an alpha and have kids. But that's not what he wanted. He wanted to be part of something bigger, he didn't want these rules to bound him and to restrain him, but his very nature was bound to it. Alphas were stronger, more dominant and by nature the leaders. But even though he knew all of this, he was still willing to fight, he wanted to fight.

But Alfred was now here, taking that will away. Reminding him of what he was, and how society worked. Arthur wasn't sure if if he should even be upset at Alfred, because Alfred was right, he had been right this whole time, Arthur was just in denial. He had always been in denial. It was pathetic, how much this was hurting him, and crippling him.

Arthur's brothers didn't look at him the same way now, not now that he had been marked, the first sign was when Scott confronted Alfred himself, about the fishy information he found about him. He wasn't the Arthur they still thought he was, no, it was a cold awakening for everyone in the house. It hurt. Even if his relationship with his brothers had always been bad, it was now just neutral, even tilting towards the good side, but it hurt. How they avoided fights with him now, how they didn't see him in the same daring way or how they got amusement from making him angry, all of that was gone. They now saw him like what he was, an omega. Nothing more, nothing less.

The last one to show this was his dad, he apologize for not finding a mate for him. He apologized for not giving into his needs when the omega was in pain, when Arthur had been confused about his identity. It was like his father was looking at him again, and it was no longer in disappointment, but in true concern. It was great, he was getting his attention again, and he should be happy. He should, he really wanted to be happy, but he wasn't.

Alfred was the same way he had always been since he came back. He didn't need to change because he was the one that was right, he was the alpha that opened up the eyes of his family, to better their relationship, to remind them that he was an omega and needed to be taken care of by his family, not betas, not maids. But to his brothers and his mother, all of this was how things should have been, since the very beginning they found out he was an omega, except that never happened.

Everyone was happy...everyone knew what needed to be done, but Arthur, Arthur wasn't sure if he was happy, he wasn't sure if he could be. He enjoyed being with Alfred, and he knew it felt wonderful to be in his arms and the way he would dominate him, and the way he would fuck him. It was all an omega needed to be happy...at least that's what people said.

Arthur never showed up for the wedding, and none of his brothers were able to find him. He was gone, he disappeared, and there was no trace left behind. The young omega didn't leave a note, and he didn't apologize, not once did he call and the police never caught sight of him. He hardly took anything with him...but he left a lot behind.

Arthur left Alfred behind, and the Alpha was going to have fun hunting his omega down.

* * *

MAYBE THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL, MAYBE NOT! MAYBE IT WILL TAKE ME 15 PAGES AGAIN TO WRITE SOME GOD DAMN PORN!

Reviews amuse me.


End file.
